1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention is valves for controlling fluid flow in a flow line wherein the valve seats can be replaced without dismantling of the valve body.
2. Prior Art
The use of sliding flow control gates in valves is well known in the prior art. In such a gate valve, the flow control gate is slideably movable to a closed position between valve seats securely mounted in the valve body passageway. Typically such a gate valve has only one set of seats, and when that set of seats failed, it is necessary to dismantle the valve body or remove the valve gate actuator mechanism in order to replace the valve seats.